meant to be(a fairy tail fanfiction)
by flooptheorange
Summary: all the fairy tail characters in a high school or college setting, romance. Nali,gale,gruvia, and much more(lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1:The Past

hello everyone, this is my first fanfict so i hope you all like it. i always liked to imagine what fairy tail would be like without magic how it would be like. ive left some forms of magic in like exceeds and little things like that. i personally a fan of nali so thats what i made the main couple in this story, but ill also go into to some jerza, gruvia, WendyxRomero, and gale. im not sure with who yet but ill make sure i put in some lucy with someone, i dont know who yet, maybe you can tell me it who it is. well i hope you like it leave me a review hurtful or good anything will help me get better.

* * *

A small Natsu Dragneel landed a power punch on the small Gray Fullburster, knocking the half-naked eight year old down. Natsu happily put one leg on top of his fallen friend in triumph.

"I am the strongest!" yelled the happy pink haired boy. He walked over to a crying girl with silver hair. "Gray you bastard this is what you get for making Li-chan cry, be happy I dint tell Mira-nee on you!" Natsu bends down and gently pets the girls head. "You okay Li-chan?"

"Yeah," she wipes away the tears in her eyes. "But honestly Natsu, he just hit me with a ball, don't you think you went a little far?"

"Tsk, eh shouldn't have hit you in the first place." He looks back to Gray's unconscious body, their mutual friend, Juvia, was now shaking him back and forth.

"Gray-kun, get a hold of yourself." The blue hair girl pleaded

An angered voice joined the fray. "Natsu who did this to gray?" Natsu gulped, he knew who that voiced belonged to; he turned to see his older sister Erza standing firmly with her hands in her hips. "Natsu what have I told you about fighting?"

"This is different Nee-chan, Gray hit Li-chan in the in the face with a ball so I had to get revenge. I mean what if he had hit Happy!?" Natsu pointed to the small blue kitten in Lisanna's lap, the two had been rising the exceed for the last two weeks and had finally got its first words, "Aye, sir.", when gray's ball had come flying in.

"I can understand that, but can you explain why Gajeel is hanging in a tree?" she pointed back to a boy with long black hair tied to a low hanging branch of a tree, their friend Levy was tying with all her might to rescue her trapped friend.

"Oh, he called me a name." Upon finishing his sentence she quickly but powerfully hit him on the head.

"Stop fighting or I'm going to tell mommy and daddy on you." She flipped her red hair and started to walk away. "Make sure you get Gajeel out of the tree."

"Geez, Nee-chan is so mean." he complained while rubbing his sore head. He felt a someone breathing on his neck and turned around to look, Lisanna was tiptoeing to reach the top of his head, when she finally reached she place a kiss on the bump.

"There, all better know." She smiled sweetly at him.

A large thump woke Natsu up, he had fallen out of his bed, he rubbed his sore head, and Happy flew over to him.

"Natsu what happened?"

"Nothing just a dream."

"Was it about fish?" the exceeds eyes lit up.

"No, it was about Lisanna."

"Tsk, boring. Just calm down Natsu she's coming back today at noon. We're going to pick her up right?"

"If Erza-nee let's Mira-nee take us out of school." Natsu got off the ground and processed to change in to his school uniform. "How long has it been since she went to Edolas Private School again three years, right?"

"Aye," Harpy's eyes began to water. "Natsu I miss Lisanna."

"Yeah me too." He finished tying his tie and picked up his school bag. "Wait at the bar and come when Mira-nee come okay?"

"Aye, sir." He walked out of his room. "Erza-nee I'm heading out, don't stay in bed too long. Same to you Jellal-sempai."

"BAKA! What makes you think that Jellal-kun is with me?" she screamed from her room.

"His shoes are by the door what would dad say if he saw this?"

"SHUT UP!" a shoe came flying from her room straight at Natsu's face; he dodged it the second before it made contact.

"I'm off. Make sure you wake up Wendy-chan you two probably scared her half to death." He shot out the door and out of the small apartment that he shared with his sister and Wendy. Lisanna was coming back today, he would she her again, he could hold her again, he couldn't wait any longer. He picked up speed.


	2. Chapter 2:The Present

He quickly ran into the local bar,Fairy Tail, he was a regular their, even earning the mark of Fairy Tail that he wore proudly on his right arm. Since Magnolia didn't have a drinking age anyone was able to go into he lively bar. He dove straight for his usual place, the usual gang was already there, his long time friend-enemy Gray Fullburster, his girlfriend for the last two years Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, his exceed Tigerlily or Lily for short, Levy McGarden, and Lucy Heartfillia, a transfer student who had come in last year. He had grown up with these people and loved them all dearly, not something he let any of them know.

A pretty girl with pure white hair came to," Na-chan what do want to eat?"

"the usual, and Miranee stop calling me Na-chan it's embarrassing." He shot a evil look to Gray and Gajeel who were snickering their heads off. "your still busting me out of school to go pick Lisanna with you guys right?"

"hell yeah, she been asking about you like crazy, is Natsu coming to pick me up, has Natsu changed, has Natsu calmed down at all?"

"It's gotten kind of annoying." yelled Elfman from the table that sat the senior class, him, Bickslow, Miranee boyfriend Freed, Elfman's girlfriend Evergreen, and Laxus.

"who's Lisanna?" asked Lucy, she hadn't grown up with them like everyone else in the room so she was completely lost in the conversation.

"Natsu's girlfriend." Gray said waiting for the normal reaction that he got from Natsu, but Lucy beat him to the punch. The whole table watched as Lucy's heart broken, her eyes reflecting it perfect, her pretty brown eyes turning a dark shade of black. Everyone knew that Lucy had the biggest crush on Natsu ever since she started school, following him around and asking to be in his group for every project they had, he didn't mind, Lucy was fun and nice, but she was a little extravagant. For fairy Tail's Halloween party she came dressed as a playboy bunny, which she still reminded of everyday thanks the Gajeel nicknaming habit, got drunk and asked Natsu if he would be her Hue.

"she's not my girlfriend! Me and her grew up together so we get along well. That's it, nothing past that." he was telling the truth, him and Lisanna where just friend, did he wanna be more than friends, probably. He couldn't count the number of times he would think how nice it would be to hold her hand, or hug her, or... kiss her, but that wasn't the point, Lisanna just thought of him as a friend, so that's what they where. Just friends.

Lucy, who had somewhat came out of her daze went back to questioning them " what is she like?"

"She really nice, and smart, but she is really goofy sometimes." Levy responded.

" She really loves animals, she even went to a special school to study up on them. Juvia is so envious of her, she's following her dream, but my dream is complete as long as I'm with Gray-sama!" the happy blue haired girl buried her face in to Gray's side.

" she is on the calmer side but when something makes her made she can get as mean as Mira-nee." Gray, while petting Juvia's head.

Mira walked over to the table with trays of food balanced perfectly the each meal completely different from the rest, eggs in chilly sauce for Natsu, eggs with artichokes and bacon for Gajeel, pancakes precut in to small slice so they can be eaten while reading for Levy, waffles in the shape of stars for Lucy, a chilled fruit platter for Gray, a plate full of kiwi's for Lily, cereal for Juvia, she set egg white with toast, a plate of fish, tea and cookies and a slice of strawberry short cake on the table. " Gray I'm not mean, I'm just not nice, Na-chan aren't the others coming? And Lisanna was absolutely obsessive about Natsu. She would follow him everywhere, it was funny me and Erza used to dress them up in nice clothes and make them pretend to get married." Lucy face planted into her waffles. "they would hate doing it though."

"Mira-nee stop bugging people and Erzanee had Jellal over last night so their probably going to have to spend some time calming Wendy down."

"But it's fun. Besides the point those two are getting pretty serious aren't they?"

"Geh, serious is a under statement,"Gajeel mocked." last week I saw her shoving her tongue down his-" his sentence was stopped by Erza holding a ornamental sword to his throat, he swallowed his words, the group all broke into a cold sweat all except for Levy, who had fainted.

"What was I doing with my tongue?" Erza asked intimidating the whole table with her gaze.

"Enjoying one of Mirajanes fine strawberry shortcakes." she put the sword down and started to walk away but quickly turned back sending her fist into Gajeels face, forcing his chair over.

"yeah the cake here is good." she takes her piece of cake and walks to a separate table with Jellal, Wendy, his younger cousin who is staying with him and Erza while her parents are on business, sat down at the table, along with Happy and her exceed Carla.

Gajeel pick himself up and sat back down. " Your sister has gotten pretty cheeky since she started college, you know that?"

"Really? I feel like she has always been like. Right Wendy?" they slid the new members their food.

"Erzanee...and...Jellal...sempai...they...they were doing bad things..." Her eyes were glossed over,she was completely lost to the world.

"Shame she is like that,Geh." Gajeel snickered. "Eh, Priestess did you know Romeo is at the booth back there?"

Wendy sprang to life. "wah, Romeo-sempai is, I was so distracted I didn't even comb my hair! Do I look alright, Levy-nee,Lucy-nee."

Levy panicked,usually Lucy was the one that helped Wendy out with the girly aspects of her life but she was still face down in her waffles and not able to even move, she couldn't even remember when was the last time she did her hair, last week?"you look fine and Gajeel is only messing with you." Levy responded. "you know that Romeo has to get to school earlier than us because of kendo."

"That was low, even for you Gajeel. She's only in middle school, it's her first crush cut her some slack." Natsu replied, leaning back in his chair testing how far he could tilt without falling over.

"shut it Salamander, i dont wanna hear about crushes from Mister "she's just a friend!" Deal with your own life before you judge others, that's my motto."

Natsu could hear Levy bickering away to herself." Then why don't you ever say anything to me...always touching my head...picking me up...stupid Gajeel..."

"Really, Gajeel drop the nickname, so I shoved a salamander in my nose once, let it go."

"you shoved a salamander up your nose more than once Na-chan."Mira walked up to them and touched her watch, signaling it was time for them to leave. All the highschool kids shoved their last bites of food into mouths and rushed out, Laxus stopping to pick up the unconscious Lucy, throw her over his shoulder.

Natsu walked up Mira. "You're going to take me out of school right?"

Mira tuned to Erza. "Please Ery-chan, Lisanna really wants to see him."

"His grades aren't good enough for him to be able to afford missing school left and right, Lisanna can wait and see him at the party."

"Come on Ery-chan, I'll give you the rest of the cake, no cost. "

Erza cleared her throat. "I guess it can't be helped. Fine but when Dads angry at you don't ask me to bail you out."

"Is cake all it takes to make you do anything?" Jellal questioned.

" Yup so remember that sempai. It may come in handy. " Erza graved and threw the sword at Natsu. He dodged it by a single inch.

"Don't push your luck, Natsu." she glared at him.

"fine, fine. Make sure that Wendy gets to school on time, okay? Well I'm off see you later." he ran out the door. All he had to do was make it to lunch, then he could see her again. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he jumped and yelled in joy, Lisanna was coming back! He picked up speed so he could catch up with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3:The Future

Everyone in the town of Magnolia knew it, from the butcher to the shop owner: The Fairy Tail kids did not do school. Any citizen could do a perfect impersonation of at least one of them impersonating a teacher.

"Levy , stop reading in class."

"Gajeel, it's not lunch time, put your food away."

"Juvia, get off of Gray! That's indecent!"

"Gray put some clothes on!

"Natsu stop punching people!...I don't care if he called you a hot head!"

And so on and so forth... But at least the students weren't completely defenseless at school because they had a few teachers who were just as odd as they were. Of course these teachers where also avid Fairy Tail goers But they were under constant judgment.

"Taurus-Sensei, please stop ogling the students."

"Aquarius-sensei please stop hitting the children!"

"Cancer-san stop touching the students hair! It's uncomfortable for them"

"Loke-sensei stop flirting with the students! Aries-chan please stop crying you know he doesn't mean it."

And so on and so forth.

* * *

Loke set his papers down on his desk and looked up at the rose-haired boy. Loke adjusted his reading glasses, "Dragneel-kun, do you know why I called you in here?"

"Cause I punched Lyon in the face earlier?"

"No, but make sure you apologize later. Do you know what day it is?

"March 15, right? "

"Correct. Then you know what next week is, right?

"The end of the school year. Why?

"Because you still have Race Car Diver as your chosen profession. Natsu, you start your last year of high school in two weeks, you need to start taking things seriously."

"Loke, I'm serious about the Race car thing! That's what I wanna be!"

"Sensei," Loke corrected him, "here I am your teacher. It doesn't matter if last night I was Loke or Lo-chan or Leo, here I am Leo-Sensei. Furthermore you can't be a driver of any kind, do you remember what happened on the sketching trip?"

Natsu frooze, breaking into a cold sweat. " trip?"

Knowing he was gonna pull this, Loke pulled out a form." 'July 25, classes 2-A through 2-C go out on a sketching trip to a local mountain range to do landscape drawings for art class. During the bus ride, Natsu Dragneel, class 2-B student 15, collapsed due to extreme motion sickness. The student recovered enough to complete the project and return home, but at the the end of the day needed to be hospitalized due to the fact he was severely dehydrated from excessive vomiting.' Remember now? You can't be a racer Natsu, you will end up dead. "

"Then I'll become a hikikomori. It's race car driver or nothing!"

"Natsu, your grades do not reflect your attitude." He pulled out his report card. "Calculus: A. A.P. Biological science: A. Physics:A. Physical Education:A. Art:B. Modern History:A. Advance Japanese Language:A. The only person with better Grades than you is Levy, and she is a super genius."

"That's only cause this is nothing to what dad was teaching us, I was learning physics when I was in middle school."

"Natsu you're not helping. Then, " Loke takes off his reading glasses and replaces them with his sunglasses, "let me ask you as a friend. What do you plan to do after high school? Join the workforce, go to college, join a circus, what do you wanna do?"

Natsu was silent, he just stood there fiddling with his uniform. " In a few weeks you have to fill out this form again, I expect you to actually fill it out or I'm telling Mirajane and Erza at the same time. Understand?" Natsu just nodded. "You can go back now." Again he just nodded and walked out of the off.

"Poor kid." Loke mumbled to himself. He started to organize his papers but stopped as soon as his fiancée, Aries, a cute, small, impish girl, walked into the office. "Ehhh, I've done enough work for a while." He walked over to her and carefully drew her in placing a small yet passionate kiss onto her lips. He left her and started walking, he turned back and wiggled his finger at her, inviting her. The small girl panicked to herself but quickly decided to follow the green-haired teacher.

* * *

Natsu walked up to his P.E. teacher, Aquarius. The blue haired woman had been in a accident a few years ago and was know bound in a wheelchair. But that didn't stop her from keeping up with the students on the field, or even in the pool, where her breast stroke was unrivaled. "Natsu why aren't you dressed? "

"Umm...I have a doctors appointment later so I'm being taken out early. "

"That bullshit may work with other teachers but not with me, Mira is coming to pick you up to go to get Lisanna, right? "

"Yeah. "

"Hmmmm... Give me a lap and you can go, I can see your stupid cat already. "

"Right." Natsu took off, kicking up dirt with every step. Happy caught up with him mid-lap.

"Hi Natsu, ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me finish this lap."

"Aye, so how was school? "

"Fine. Hey, Happy, what do you picture me doing when I grow up?"

"Hmmmm... I thought you were going to go work with your dad?"

"That wouldn't be bad would it? That's what Erza-nee is planning to do, then maybe we can all be together again. " He pictured his Dad's bright red hair, that stupid smile he does where he smiled with all his teeth, his mom, everyone said that he looked so much like her, they always said the only thing he got from his dad was his smile, not that he saw it. Where as Erza had gotten all of his dad's looks, his straight red hair, brown eyes, her nose, even the shape of her eyes. Her didn't mind looking like his mom, he was always complemented on his pink hair and dark eyes, a mixture that worked for him. He missed his family, maybe he should strive for that as his goal. Natsu thought of this as new images flashed in his mind, picking fights with Gray, drinking with Cana and Laxus, letting Lucy and Levy do his make up. He shook the thoughts from his head.

"That's a nice dream, but I don't think I can, I'll miss everyone too much." he finished his lap and pick up his bag. "Sensei I'm heading out!"

"You got it, don't strike out to bad!"

"w...What are you talking about...!?"

"Just good luck with Her!"

"...okay..." he ran off and meet Mira and Elfman at the gates.

"Ready to go Na-chan? "

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

TADA! Sorry for not writing a while, I got distracted and I might have, just just maybe,not really forgotten I was writing this story. But I remembered! So I took the idea for the spirits being the teachers from the OVA's. I promise I'll upload the next chapter faster, I promise. I plan on it to be REALLY short though, shorter than these chapters (sorry if you think they are short, I'll work on making them longer I promise).

I also want to thank my new editor, she puts up with all the crap I give her and reads stories for ships she doesn't like, or even my weird yuri lemons. Thank you so much Neko-chan! Love you!

You know how it works, if you like please follow, please comment, I always will get back to you no matter how long it takes. I'll send anyone who sends a review in, a pm back. And remember I LOVE YOU ALL!

Editor's Note: For the record, I'm not a professional editor so for any mistakes left over, I either did not know how to fix them or didn't notice them at all.


End file.
